Red is the Darkest Colour
by only.a.small.fish
Summary: A student suffering from an unknown source of severe depression is ready to give up on life. His world seemed void of colour, save for red. The never-ending ebb of the cursed colour was endless. Until the day his bubble was popped and a rainbow flooded in. The day he met the most unlikely of people.
1. Dull Pain

**AN:PLEASE READ  
**

 **Hello! I have returned with my second work, another Aralas! I will say this now and on every update. TRIGGER. WARNING. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION.** **THIS IS A PIECE OF FICTION THAT CONTAINS SELF HARM, ATTEMPTED SUICIDE AND DEPRESSION. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO ANY OF THESE PARTICULAR TOPICS, PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**  
 **I do not want to be responsible for anyone's self mutilation, both mental and physical injuries. You have been warned.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy my little fic. This one will have multiple chapters and is a work in progress. Please leave a review! I'd love to hear what you think and also any suggestions you may have.**

 **This piece is also posted on archiveofourown,org  
**

* * *

Music blared, the anguished sounds of an electric guitar screamed from a set of battered speakers. The coarse light of a bare light bulb illuminated the room from a solitary lamp, casting a strange glare on the glossy posters taped to the black walls. Piles of rumpled clothing, CD cases and garbage covered the wood floor. The room was void of life, save the figure hunched over on the messy bed.

A blade clutched in one hand, Legolas stared down at the other. The black markings of a pen scribbled all the way down his wrist, spelling words of hate and pain. His eyes, a crystalline blue were bordered with black, from both makeup and lack of sleep, but were fierce and angry. He clenched his teeth and gripped the handle of the knife, his knuckles turning white. The edge of the blade inched closer to his exposed wrist, reflecting the light onto the ceiling above, the silver beam dancing over his head.

With a sharp intake of breath, he squeezed his eyes shut and pierced the pale flesh. Within moments, tiny beads of red began dotting the metal, turning into rivers as he dragged the knife across his skin. He lifted the knife and brought it down again. Again and again until his hands were stained a crude, deep, sickening red. Ten lines decorated his skin, a symbol of his pain branded below his hand.

There was a tentative knock on the door.

"Legolas? Dinner is ready." his father's voice drifted towards him. He ignored it.

After waiting a few moments, Thranduil tried again. "It's wedding soup. Your favourite." Legolas did not respond. Thranduil placed his forehead on the door, feeling the vibrations of the music reverberating through the wood.

"Legolas, please." the single father could feel the sadness in his voice. "Come downstairs."

He remained there, silent, as the music seemed to shout at him. With a sigh he backed away from the door and let his hand fall from the knob, turning to head back down the stairs.

Legolas did not hear his father leave, nor did he hear the CD jump in its track. He did not hear the sirens wailing far off in the city, nor the barking of the neighbour's dog. He didn't hear the cat jump onto the car or the scuffle of his father return to set a tray at his door.

The throbbing inside his mind and the pain oozing from his wrist silenced all else. It blocked the world from entering. It hurt so much, so much. He allowed his eyes, exhausted from silent sobbing, to close, engulfing his world in darkness as he drifted into a fretful sleep.

* * *

Legolas awoke the next morning with a blinding strip of light leaking through a gap in his curtains falling on his face, the faint grind of his father's espresso machine mingled with the early morning sounds of the city. The dried blood on his arm cracked and stuck when he lifted his aching limb above his face, staring up at what he'd done. He slowly turned his head to the left, his hand remaining frozen. The digital numbers on his clock read 7:43.

With a groan he dragged himself into a sitting position, his arms resting on his knees and his head bowed. He ran a tired hand through his long knotted hair, leaving it in a tangled mess. He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, kicking aside the neglected soup tray and following his feet with his eyes. His downcast head bumped into something unexpected and soft.

"Legolas?"

He looked up to see his father dressed in a crisp, white button-down with the top three unbuttoned. He seemed rather surprised by Legolas' appearance. Legolas quickly rolled down his sleeve and slapped his hand to his side, trying to hide it in the fabric of his black jeans.

"You look exhausted sweetheart, are you sure you're getting enough sleep?" Thranduil's face was painted with concern as he lifted a thin hand to brush some hair out of his son's face. Legolas snapped his face away from his father's gentle touch as if it had stung him, glaring daggers at the dark hardwood floor. Thranduil's fingers recoiled and he slowly let his hand fall to his side, hurt and worried, the sadness showing on his pale face.

"I'm sorry." he murmured, longing for nothing more than to pull his son close, to tell him that he loved him, to whisper sweet things of comfort. "Can...can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Like you care." Legolas snarled, shoving past his father sharply and stomping into the bathroom with a slam. Thranduil stared, heartbroken at the door. He wanted to tell Legolas how much he really did care, how much he worried for his son, but he couldn't find the words. Or the courage. Sadly, he checked his watch and it alerted him that he would need to depart shortly.

"Legolas...I'm going now." he said gently, pressing lightly upon the door with his fingers. "I've made you some breakfast. Please eat today, if only just a little." Legolas stared at the door with a pained expression, bringing his knees up to his chest.

"I love you." his father said from behind the door. The floor creaked as Thranduil started down the stairs. Legolas remained curled up on the toilet seat and listened as his father gathered up his keys and closed the door. He looked out the bathroom window to see him get into his car and pull out of the driveway. Legolas noticed that he paused to look up at the house before driving away on the street below.

When the car was no longer in sight, Legolas lowered his legs and pulled the shower curtain shut. As he started to strip off his clothing, his mind wandered to his father and the heartbroken expression he'd worn on his face that was so like his own.

Legolas felt absolutely terrible. He hated it when his father was hurt. It pained him to know that he had been the cause of Thranduil's misery, especially when the poor man was so kind and gentle.

"Fuck me." he growled, viciously cranking the water on with a hiss. He flicked the second of the two light switches and turned on the fan, the sound of it filling the room with a dull groan. He stepped into the shower and let out a pained sigh, clenching his fist to distract himself from the sharp pain of the water hitting his wrist.

The water turned a translucent red as the blood began to wash away. It pooled at his feet and swirled on the ceramic bottom of the tub on its way down the drain. He watched it flow and twist along its journey, losing himself in the sight of it.

He stayed in the shower for a very long time.

* * *

The train was crowded, something to be expected on a Tuesday morning. Legolas hugged his backpack close to his chest, wanting to pull out his earbuds, but debating whether or not risking touching someone. Even though he decided not to, the debate was pointless anyway because at that moment, someone touched him.

A young man, not possibly much older than Legolas himself, lost his balance as the train lurched forwards, launching him forwards. A woman standing between him and Legolas jumped out of the way just in time to send him straight at Legolas' side. Legolas felt his body crush against the support pole as the man collided with him.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." the man fumbled, trying to regain his balance. He failed and slid into Legolas a second time. "Sorry!" he grabbing onto the pole, his hands a few inches above Legolas'.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked shyly. The man nodded, but with a look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine. Are you?" Legolas gave him a tiny smile and nodded. The man seemed to relax, but not fully. This gave Legolas the time to take in his appearance.

He was taller than Legolas and of a stockier build. His shoulders were broad and muscular, but he was thin and looked athletic. His hair was a dark chestnut brown and although it was clean it was unkempt, but it made him look rough and rugged. It was accompanied by the whisperings of a beard and kind grey eyes.

Legolas could have sworn he'd seen this man before. But where?

"I'm afraid I haven't quite gotten used to these trains yet." he said nervously. Legolas was jolted from his thoughts and looked at him curiously.

"Are you visiting?" Legolas asked tentatively, not sure what he should be saying.

"No actually. I'm coming to school here in the city. I only just managed to get an apartment recently so now my sister doesn't need to drive me." the man responded.

"Now approaching Rivendell. Rivendell station." the smooth feminine voice said over the intercom. Legolas smiled up at the man and prepared himself to leave.

"I get off here." he said quietly. The man looked up at the overhead map and then back down at a piece of paper he pulled from his pocket.

"Apparently, so do I." he said, smiling down at Legolas. Legolas was enjoying the man's company but couldn't help but feel small and awkward. The two exited the train together and stepped out onto the underground platform. Legolas started walking towards the stairs and found the young man following him.

"I feel really bad about bothering you, but do you think you could help me?" he asked helplessly. Legolas studied his face for a moment before taking a step towards him. When he spoke, his voice was small.

"Sure."

"Thank you so much." the man said gratefully. "I'm trying to get to Imladris University." Legolas smiled.

"Easy. Just follow me." he said, turning back to the stairs, climbing them with the young man in tow.

He had been feeling frustrated and depressed on the train, the crush of people making it worse. But for some reason, ever since this strange young man had opened his mouth, all of it had melted away and for the first time since he could remember, Legolas almost felt cheerful. Glancing back down at his new company he discovered that the man had been looking up at him as well. The split second of eye contact sent a zap through Legolas' body. He snapped his head forward and felt his cheeks become strangely hot.

They were immediately slapped by the cool morning air as the pair stepped out onto the street. Legolas paused for a moment and cracked his neck with a stretch of his arms, purposefully blocking any possible glance he could shoot at his companion.

He lowered his arms and gestured for the man to follow him. They walked along the bustling street with Legolas slightly in front. Soon, the university came into view across the street. Just a few blocks away from the crosswalk, Legolas stopped in front of a tiny indie coffee shop.

"I'll just be a second, you can come in if you'd like." he said. The man seemed surprised but simply nodded.

The tantalizing scent of coffee hit them like a bullet as they ducked into the tiny shop. It was brightly lit and quaint with rustic victorian furniture and walls painted with a peeling creamy white. The large window was bordered with lace and turquoise faux velvet; a display of fresh cupcakes, books and flowers in full view of the passing street.

The young man watched Legolas quietly as he walked up to the cash with his wallet.

"The usual Legolas?" the curly haired barista asked. Legolas smiled and handed him the appropriate coins.

"Thank you Sam." he said quietly.

So his name was Legolas. The man had no idea what it meant, but it fit him perfectly.

"Would your friend like anything?" Sam asked, nodding towards the brunette. Legolas first looked surprised then embarrassed at himself for not offering his companion anything. Come to think of it he didn't even know his name.

"Sorry." Legolas said looking at him apologetically. "Would you like something?"

The man was a little taken aback.

"No, no thank you." he stuttered. Sam turned back to Legolas.

"I'll get you that mocha then." he said, winking at Legolas.

There was an awkward silence between the two students as Sam began work on Legolas' beverage. The gurgle of the coffee machine seemed augmented by the tense atmosphere and when Sam put new beans into the grinder, it was almost as if someone had woken a dragon.

"Here you go; one chai mocha latte with vanilla hold the whipped cream." Sam announced, placing the paper cup in front of Legolas on the counter. With a smile and a word of thanks, the two were soon quickly out the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really used to company I guess." Legolas said sheepishly. The man came to walk next to him.

"I know." he responded. Legolas looked at him quizzically. The man caught his expression and quickly covered himself. "I-I mean I know how you feel." he fumbled. Legolas shrugged and switched his attention to his drink, taking a hesitant sip and pulling the cup away with a jolt. Still too hot.

They walked in silence as the morning buzz took full swing. The sidewalk was becoming increasingly more crowded as the light of the sun rose just high enough to pierce the tops of the buildings, reflecting off the windows. Pulling his jacket tighter around himself, Legolas buried his face into the fabric folds of his scarf. His companion sided closer to him, trying to keep up and not lose sight of him. Someone shoved past him, a suited man barking into a cell phone. He tripped a little over his foot and fell forwards, grabbing onto Legolas' shoulder and making the smaller man jump. When he regained his balance, his hand remained clutching Legolas' arm, unconsciously gripping tighter.

"Ouch!" Legolas exclaimed quietly, touching the man's fingers lightly to alert him of the slight pain he was inflicting. The man looked down at the source of Legolas' distress.

"Sorry! I'm hurting you so much." he said in a voice laced with guilt, releasing Legolas quickly.

"It's alright." Legolas said quietly, glancing up at the clock tower of their looming school. 9:41. "Shit." he muttered, he would be probably be late for his first class. He turned back to his companion.

"Let's cross quickly, my first class starts at 9:50." The young man nodded, waited for the light to change and side by side, they marched quickly across the street.

"I want to thank you." He said, pulling Legolas aside once they got to the opposite sidewalk.

"Oh no, it's nothing." Legolas said, feeling flustered at how close the man was, he clutched his paper cup close to his chin.

"No really. You took time out of your busy day just to help a clumsy idiot like me. I want to repay you somehow."

"R-repay me?"

"Yes. Would you like me to buy you lunch?"

"No, it's really not-"

"Please, I insist."

Legolas felt his cheeks tingle with a familiar burn at the man's determined expression. He had his large hand clenched around Legolas' small slender fingers.

"L-lunch?" he asked, stumbling back a little. The man's face light up.

"Yeah! I know of a really great place not far from here. It's tiny and secluded, and the food is great." he described happily. Legolas let out a nervous laugh. "What time does your lunch start?"

"Um...well I have a...half day so..."

"Great! So do I! Want me to pick you up here at 1:30?"

"S-sure?"

The young man beamed and stepped back suddenly, letting go of Legolas' hand. He placed on hand across his middle and one behind his back and sunk into a low bow. He stuck out one arm and clasped Legolas' fingers once again, bring his hand down to his face. With a smile, he touched his lips briefly to the back of the pale hand. Legolas turned beet red and stared down with wide eyes as the young man brought his face up, painted with an adorably goofy grin.

He stood and turned Legolas' hand over, pulling something from his pocket. He pressed a folded piece of paper into Legolas' palm; it was the one he'd read off of on the train. He gave Legolas one last nod, turned on his heel and melted into the crowd, leaving Legolas rooted to the spot clutching a coffee cup and a piece of paper, an expression of utter dumbfoundment clear on his red face.

He looked down at the slip of paper the man had given him. It was a tattered sticky note folded in two with a second crease that seemed to have been folded and unfolded countless times. With clumsy fingers, Legolas unfurled the yellow scrap of paper. Scrawled hastily in ballpoint pen were two words.

 _"I'm Aragorn"_


	2. A Good Day

**AN:**

 **As I said before and I will say again now and on every update. TRIGGER. WARNING. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION.**

 **Here is chapter two! This one is a little happier and hopefully funny. We meet a few more characters here, two are mentioned in name, but can you guess who the third is? It's really obvious. There are a lot of line breaks in this chapter, but I wanted to switch back and forth between Aragorn and Legolas and also to aid with the time flow. Anyways, enough explanation. Enjoy reading!**

 **Please leave a review I'd love to hear what you think and also any suggestions you may have.**

 **This piece is also posted on**

* * *

Legolas felt his heart repeatedly smash against his ribcage; the steady pounding rhythm creating a strange sense of breathlessness in his lungs. On his way up the stairs of one of the many buildings on campus, he stumbled over his own foot, the toe of his brown combat boot catching on the back of his heel. He would have been pitched headlong onto the stone steps had he not caught himself; a display of excellent reflexes. His coffee sloshed inside the paper cup, droplets sprayed out of the small opening in the lid and left an interesting pattern on the grey stone. It also thoughtfully painted itself onto the fabric of his faded grey jeans. Today was not a good day.

"Dammit." he cursed, attempting to use the overly long sleeve of his army jacket to wipe up the mess. Unfortunately, his gaudy and very long infinity scarf fell forward and grazed the step, picking up dirt and spilled coffee with its many cranberry folds. Alarmed, he seized the fabric and lifted it off the ground, brushing the bottom vigorously. He then picked up his cup from where he had placed it on the ground and proceeded up the stairs, this time with a little more caution.

However, his caution was for naught. When he pulled back on the heavy wooden door, a young woman on the other side opened it suddenly, smacking the wood into his forehead. Normally, he would have been quick enough to avoid the dull thud that echoed through his skull, but today his usually subtle clumsiness was enhanced tenfold. The woman breezed past, obliviously laughing into her glittery pink cell phone at some unheard joke.

Rubbing his throbbing forehead, Legolas entered the building and started down the long hallway, passing doors open to classes preparing to begin. Hundreds of students coming from countless different cultures, racial backgrounds and identities sporting a multitude of fashion styles, haircuts, friends and interests all conglomerated into the huge building. The scuffing of chairs, chattering of friends, rustle of papers and the squeaking of chalk on blackboards bounced off the high glass ceiling, filling the extensive hallway.

Legolas squeezed his way through the crowd until he reached the rest room. Pushing open the door, he stepped in front of the mirror. The door shut behind him as he set down his cup on the counter, leaning into the mirror to inspect his forehead for any blemishes. There was a small red mark just above his left eyebrow; not serious, but it might turn into a bruise. Satisfied with his inspection, Legolas moved back from the mirror and switched his focus to his entire reflection.

"Wha-?"

His face was embossed with a lovely red shade of blush. He raised shaky hands to his cheeks which were hot to the touch. Never had he been so red; what was going on? It couldn't possibly have been because of that young man, Aragorn. Could it?

At the thought of him, Legolas' suspicions were deemed to be correct. He felt himself flutter in the strangest of way that was unfamiliar to him. Unfamiliar and oddly...gratifying?

The creak of the bathroom door opening snapped him back to earth. He whipped his blonde head around to see a freshman boy with a head of dark curly hair scurry around the edge of the door. Seeing Legolas' flustered state, he looked at him curiously.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stepping forward. Legolas let out a nervous laugh and hurriedly picked up his battered satchel from under the sink where he'd dropped it.

"I-I'm fine." he stuttered. Trying vainly to hide behind his hair, he stumbled out the door.

The young man stood confused, looking at the door where Legolas had disappeared through. With a shrug, he turned and glanced at his reflection in the mirror, adjusting his hair with his right hand. He placed his left hand down on the counter where it bumped something. Looking down, Frodo Baggins' eyes met with a small cardboard coffee cup, sitting abandoned and half full on the edge of the linoleum counter.

* * *

With a sigh, Legolas sank down into his seat. It was only 9:50am and he was already exhausted. A familiar sense of dread began to fill his mind and he tried desperately to stop it but, his efforts were fruitless.

Sullenly, he extracted his notebook from his satchel, opening it to a page from the last class. Next to it, he placed his pencil case and his water bottle, preparing for his long, boring morning.

* * *

Aragon couldn't tell you a single word his professors had said that morning. He sat tense in his seat, fidgeting with his mechanical pencil and glancing at the clock every few minutes. The speed at which the hands on the clock were moving was infuriating.

The people sitting near to him were starting to give him questioning looks due to his obvious restlessness. One of the students behind him leant forward and tapped his shoulder lightly. He turned around and found himself face to face with a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and sat correctly in his chair to read the brief message scrawled in red pen.

' _Got somewhere to be Busy Lizzie?'_

Aragorn turned around again to see who this insolent sender was. Apparently a beefy young man with an impressively bushy red beard and an equally tricky smirk to a match. It grew wider as he gestured his head in the direction of the lined paper in Aragorn's grasp.

Grabbing his own pen, Aragorn penned a hasty response.

' _What's it to you Hagrid?'_

He shoved it back onto the desk behind him, watching the bearded man smooth it out and scan it with his beady eyes. He snorted.

A number of people turned their heads to the direction of the strange noise, the few people sitting around them looking at "Hagrid" weirdly. He cleared his throat and buried his face into the piece of paper in front of him, clearly embarrassed at the bizarre noise that had emitted from his being. Within a few seconds, the paper was back in a sniggering Aragorn's hands.

' _Ha ha. You'll be on the floor soon if you don't stop that fidgeting.'  
_

 _'This class is taking forever though'  
_

 _'Well, you paid for it'  
_

 _'Yea but I really need time to hurry up'  
_

 _'Oh?'  
_

 _'It's none of your business Hagrid'  
_

 _'I think it is Lizzie'_

Aragon rolled his eyes.

' _Fine'  
_

 _'Hooray! Juicy gossip!'  
_

 _'God no'  
_

 _'Just tell me'_

He really wasn't letting up.

' _I'm meeting someone later'  
_

 _'Hooboy Lizzie's got a da-ate'  
_

 _'Kinda yea. Why am I telling you this?'  
_

 _'Because I'm irresistible'  
_

 _'You're quite resistible actually'  
_

 _'Rude'  
_

 _'Thank you'  
_

 _'NP. So is this chick cute or what'  
_

 _'Very'  
_

 _'She the bomb-diggity?'  
_

 _'Totally'  
_

 _'Shebang'  
_

 _'This is incredibly dumb'  
_

 _'I know isn't it great'_

* * *

Legolas started blankly at the incisions on his skin. The marks were now a dark red, almost burgundy, the skin around them pink and unhappy. The girl seated next to him glanced over, her eyes lingering for a millisecond on his arm. He noticed her and quickly rolled down his sleeve and shoved his pencil case in front of his wrist. He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder.  
"What happened to your arm?" The girl's voice was barely a whisper. Legolas sat for a moment, pondering what to say. He hadn't anticipated this.  
"My cat." he murmured back finally, looking at the girl.

She was blonde, like him, but her hair was much more of a golden colour; and it was wavy. She smiled with an understanding grin.

"I've got an evil cat too." She winked, returning her soft blue eyes back to the professor.

Legolas looked at her for another moment or so, surprised that she had believed his lie. What was her name? Eowyn or something. He vaguely remembered having a brief conversation with her once or twice. He too returned to his work, but it was something that he could not focus on.  
Instead, his mind wandered elsewhere. To a forest he knew by heart, but yet every time he was swept there, he still managed to get lost in its black branches. This was where he spent his days, not as dark as it could get but barely any light shone either. It was silent except for the dull drone of his professor, but he was miles away. The familiar, almost comforting sadness burrowed deep into his core, twisting, encircling and crushing insides, seizing his mind with its dripping black talons.

"Hey cat boy."

Legolas blinked his eyes and realized that he was resting his forehead on his arms. He raised head and looked around. The students were standing up and tidying their belongings, beginning to file out the door as the professer closed his computer with a click. What? Was class over?

"Enjoy your nap?" Eowyn was smirking at him. She was the source of the voice.

"What?" Legolas said stupidly. Eowyn laughed and tucked her tablet into her backpack.

"You slept through most of the class." she mocked, tugging on the zipper. Legolas paused.

"When did I fall asleep?" Eowyn shrugged and turned on her phone, glancing at the white numbers on the screen.

"About...half and hour ago." she said, stuffing the small thin device into her sweater pocket. With a smile, she reached out a hand. Legolas' heart nearly failed him when she grabbed his cheek, scaring the living daylights out of him.

"You should get some more sleep cat boy." she said. With that she slung her backpack over her shoulder, spun on the balls of her feet and flounced down the stairs. When she reached the door of the classroom, she turn and waved sweetly. Then in a whirl of long golden hair and the dark green of her dress, she was gone.

* * *

An announcement rang over the PA, stating that all classes were over for the day and that because of the half schedule, clubs and sports meeting were also cancelled.  
It was nearing 1:20 and Legolas found himself again in the bathroom, checking his reflection in the mirror. He was adjusting his hair when a thought occurred to him that hadn't arisen before.

Did this count as a...date?

He froze. It _was_ a date! He'd arranged a date! It was so cliche, like something out of a romance movie or novel. How stupid did he have to be to not have even thought about that before now? Now being ten minutes before his date was scheduled to begin.

With one last fluff of his hair, he whisked himself out the door, feeling strangely excited. He had pushed the dark demon to the back of his mind to make room for this newfound light that seemed to be growing brighter with every step. His chest felt warm and fluttered like the wings of a baby bird.

As he neared the crosswalk where they had arranged to meet, he started looking around to see if he could spot Aragorn. His eyes came to rest upon the ruggedly handsome man leaning against the trunk of a tree, his face shadowed. At that moment, the man looked up and spotted Legolas. He stood up straighter and waved openly. Legolas raised a hesitant hand and wiggled it in the air. Aragorn looked down at himself and quickly straightened his shirt as Legolas approached. A tiny smile pulled at the corners of Legolas' mouth.

Maybe today was a good day after all.


	3. Shy Beginnings

**AN:**

 **Hello! Here we have chapter three! I really don't like this chapter, but I needed some filler to move the story along and to add important stuff, so I'm sorry if this chapter is le shit. I hope you at least enjoy it a little bit and even if you don't, well, here you go anyway. I am 98% sure that the other chapters following this one will be better.**

* * *

"You don't need to talk."

Legolas looked up in surprise at the sudden and strange statement. His confusion must have been evident on his face because when Aragorn glanced at it, he smiled.

"You say plenty with simply your existence." His smile was warm and genuine. "So I'll do the talking."

"But...what is there to talk about?" Legolas asked, rather flustered by his comment. Aragorn shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and looked about him.

"I dunno. Everything, anything. Maybe even nothing at all." He paused for a moment and shuffled his feet along, looking upwards sightly at the surrounding city. Suddenly, he seized Legolas' arm and pointed at something, causing the fairer of the two to start sightly.

"Look at that girl over there." Legolas tried to see where he was pointing. There were about fifteen different girls in the park that Aragorn was gesturing towards.

"The one wearing the white dress."

Squinting a little, Legolas scanned the park they were standing in front of, searching for the girl who fit Aragorn's description. His eyes came to rest upon a teenage girl wearing a floaty white dress crouching alone by a flock of pigeons. In her hand was a paper bag which she dove her hand in and extracted a handful of beige substance. Bread crumbs. She tossed it onto the ground and the already excited pigeons flew into a frenzy of wings, tails and feathers battling for the crumbs. She laughed and stood, scattering more crumbs here and there as she meandered through the soft grass.

"See how she smiles kind of sadly?" Aragorn said, lowering his hand. Legolas looked again. She did seem sort of sad.

"She's probably feeling nostalgic; remembering a past love or something dear to her heart. Or maybe she's lonely and is humming a sad song that fits with the scenario." Aragorn pondered, tilting his head slightly to the right. "Her name is Emma and she is the middle child in a crowded family.

She listens to alternative rock but plays indie music on her acoustic guitar, writing songs about stars and rain mainly. She likes wearing natural tones like brown, beige, white and dusty rose and owns a lot of dresses. Today she needed to escape the crush of her family so she came to her favourite park. The paper bag is full crushed bread crusts from whenever she eats toast; she hates crust."

Legolas stared at Aragorn in amazement, his eyes wide with awe. He was talking as if he knew this "Emma" girl. It almost seemed as though he was her and was writing a diary entry. They had walked a little farther and now were stepping off the concrete side walk and "She loves coming here because of the trees. She loves old trees that tower over head. It makes her feel secure and free." Aragorn let out a sigh and the flicker of a sad smile graced his lips. He didn't know why, but he felt completely at peace. Revealing such a private thing, although cryptically, to someone who was practically a stranger. Legolas blinked his gaze back to the young girl.

She was barefoot and dancing, the fabric of her skirt fanning out into a huge circle around her waist; her long hair twirling about her like a tawny flock of butterflies.. She seemed to be singing something to herself, but they were too far away to hear.

"I think I like Emma." Legolas said softly, smiling up at Aragorn. The bearded man turned and their eyes locked for a split second, but it was enough for the familiar tingle that Legolas had felt in the train station to zing it's way up his back. "Do you think you could...introduce me to more people?"

Aragorn beamed. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

The two walked side by side through the park, Aragorn pointing out people, trees, animals and sounds. He had an elaborate description or detailed story for each one; all of which he explained to Legolas with gusto.

"See that squirrel? The little grey one. It's all mangy and thin. He probably isn't eating very well, or perhaps he got into a fight over a mate."

"How about that tree over there? It's different from the rest...I think it's the colour of the bark. The leaves are such a lovely shade of green, almost like grass growing above us."

Legolas listened and observed in a trance, absorbing every word that escaped Aragorn's lips. The things he said. They were so interesting, so thoughtful, so beautiful. He clung to every syllable that rolled off the young man's tongue, soaking up stories, pictures, songs and sounds. Never before had he experienced something like this. The young man didn't seem to mind his silence or his shyness, he didn't push for anything; instead he continued on. It was wonderful.

He was suddenly jostled from his stupor by unconsciously brushing his fingers against Aragorn's browned hand. Aragorn's fingers recoiled, although not unkindly and his eyes met with the embarrassed blues of his companion.

"I-I-I'm sorry..." Legolas stuttered, balling his fingers tightly into a small fist. His cheeks were aflame. What was going on!? He quickly averted his eyes, trying to hide his crimson face behind a curtain of hair.

Aragorn forced his eyes away and bit on the inside of his lip, his own face feeling strangely hot. He cleared his throat and ran his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, clenching his digits around a handful of the chestnut locks. Legolas' hushed voice let out a mortified whisper beside him.

"I'm s-sorry. I'll j-just...go now." He choked, horrified at his actions, staring down at the ground. Once the choppy phrase met Aragon's ears, he spoke without thinking.

"No! Please don't!" Legolas looked up suddenly, confused. "...Please don't." Aragorn repeated, this time in a much quieter tone.

They stood opposite each other, staring down at their own little patch of grass in silence for one long, agonizing minute.

Then Legolas giggled.

It was only a tiny one, and barely audible, but it was just loud enough to squeak out. Legolas immediately clapped his hands over his mouth in embarrassment, his long hair swinging around him.

Aragorn's head snapped upwards. His stormy grey eyes stared incredulously at the young man across from him, but within mere seconds he was struggling unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter.

It only took a few moments before the two of them were bursting with laughter.

"Wha-what..." Aragorn wheezed. "Are we even laughing about?"

Legolas snorted and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye with one last giggle. "I have..." He inhaled deeply. "...no clue."

Aragorn chuckled and shook his head at the pure ridiculousness of the situation. He placed his hand on his face and sighed.

"Still set for lunch?"

Legolas coughed and smiled with a nod. "Absolutely."

He straightened his back and sided up next to Aragorn. The pair tumbled away down the street merrily and for once Legolas forgot entirely about the pain, the darkness and the hurt. For once he felt entirely, purely joyful and at peace.

For once, Legolas was happy.

* * *

 **Ugh ew**


	4. DEAR READERS

Dear readers!

I want to, first and foremost, thank anyone who bookmarked and followed this story and is reading this now because they thought I posted more. Secondly, I want to apologize to those who did decide to follow this story for not updating in a long while. And to those thought as such; this is not another chapter. However, this is important to those who wish to know how the story of our sad little Legolas unfolds. I am currently in the process of editing chapters one through four as my writing skill has improved and, frankly, I don't like how they turned out in the first draft. I will be re-uploading the entire story once I have finished editing, as well as a fourth/fifth chapter. Some of the chapters have so far been edited together. Thank you to all of those who have put up with my absence! I will try to be more diligent in my writing as I move forward.


End file.
